Yendi (book)
The book chronicles a turf war between Vlad and a rival Jhereg boss, with unforeseen implications. Plot Outline As our story begins, Vlad Taltos finds himself in trouble. A rival Jhereg boss named Laris has opened up a S'yang stones parlor in Vlad's turf, and he seems determined to start a turf war. Vlad—out of money—visits Morrolan e'Drien who "remembers to return Vlad's purse" as a way to supply funds to Vlad ... since as a Dragon, Morrolan cannot be seen getting involved in a Jhereg war. Vlad receives similar help from Sethra Lavode. The war quickly escalates. Businesses on both sides are vandalized, employees are killed, and several attempts are made on Vlad's life. Unable to fathom how Laris is able to keep outspending him, Vlad hires additional protection... But ends up being set up by two of his own bodyguards anyway. Vlad is killed by the Sword and the Dagger, a team of assassins who are almost as good as Mario himself. Fortunately for Vlad, Aliera and Morrolan are able to kill the assassins before they can make Vlad's death permanent, and Aliera is able to revivify him. Waking in Dzur Mountain, Vlad discovers he has been brought back to life—as have both of his assassins. Intrigued by the fact that one of his killers was an Easterner, Vlad meets Cawti, the Dagger of the Jhereg. The two discover an instant connection, and quickly wind up in each other's arms. Fortunately for Vlad, Cawti has already returned the money she received to kill him. Cawti's partner, "The Sword of the Jhereg", turns out to be Norathar e'Lanya, a disgraced Dragonlord who may be the rightful Dragon heir. Vlad, however, can't see how this affects him. Though he is now distracted by Cawti, Vlad is still in the middle of a war, and resolves to get back to business. After yet another assassination attempt, Vlad stops to consider how he has managed to survive more than three determined threats to his life. Unable to come up with a good enough answer, Vlad reasons that the attempts were not actually meant to succeed. Suddenly, Vlad smells a Yendi. Working backwards through the problem, Vlad discovers that Norathar is indeed the legitimate Dragon heir, and that there has been an apparent plot to discredit her. Finally able to put one and one together to get three, Vlad realizes that the Sorceress in Green has been behind both the plot to discredit Norathar, as well as his own turf war with Laris. Realizing what is now at stake, Morrolan, Aliera, and Vlad pursue the Sorceress in Green and kill her in retribution... But not before Vlad gets Laris' location from her (by holding a Morganti dagger to her throat). With the Sorceress disgraced (but revivified), Vlad takes his final revenge on Laris, and finds himself taking Cawti to meet his Noish-pa; since Cawti has just asked him to marry her. Role of the House Vlad has to think like a Yendi in order to find and defeat a Yendi. Major Characters *Vlad Taltos *Loiosh *Morrolan e'Drien *Aliera e'Kieron *Cawti *Kiera *Norathar e'Lanya *Sethra Lavode *Laris *Sethra the Younger *Sorceress in Green *Kragar Great Scenes *Kiera gives a gift to Vlad—from Sethra Lavode... *Vlad and Cawti "meet" in Dzur Mountain *Unpredictable dinner conversations *Flying cutlery; four in the left eye, five in the right. *The Sorceress in Green spills her guts *Vlad concludes his business with Laris Favorite Quotes (all copyrights Steven Brust, quotes for review and enjoyment only) Vlad and Cawti: "It occurs to me that you didn't kill me last night." "Oh, but I did," she said. "Six times. But I lost count and revivified you seven times." ---- Vlad and Kragar: "Good idea, Boss." "That's what I pay myself for." ---- Vlad and Morrolan: "Hmmm. It is axiomatic that no one but a Yendi can unravel a Yendi's scheme." "Maybe. But to paraphrase Lord Lairon e'N'vaar, maybe I use different axioms." ---- Category:Books